


High Society

by Alexander_L (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fancy date, Fluff and Smut, Hapi and Yuri being best friends in love, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Other, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alexander_L
Summary: It's never a normal date when you're with Yuri Leclerc but Hapi wouldn't have it any other way, even if that means a fancy night at the opera ends up involving a little more excitement than she bargained for.Rated E for sexual content.
Relationships: Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 6





	High Society

“You have a lot of schemes, Yuri-bird, some good, some bad, but this one… this one is terrible.”

Yuri straightened their cravat and flashed Hapi a hurt look. “Taking the woman I love on a fancy date? What’s so terrible about that?”

“When I suggested we do something other than get drunk at the Wilting Rose, I didn’t mean you should dress me up like a fucking duchess and take me to the opera!”

They walked over behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist, tucking their chin on her shoulder and studying her reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of. 

“Duchess?” Yuri scoffed. “You look like a queen.”

Hapi elbowed them away and continued to stare in dismay at her reflection. She liked to look attractive, sure, but this dress was absurd. The long satin skirt seemed like a tripping hazard and the high-necked lace collar would have been stuffy and ugly if it weren’t for the one redeeming factor of the cutout across her chest that showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. The way Yuri’s eyes had lingered on it earlier when they helped her on with the dress had given her some satisfaction, she had to admit.

She turned away from the mirror and took one step then staggered a bit in the high heels.

“That’s it!” she said. “If I am to wear this dangerous thing, then I am going to do it in sensible shoes.”

“Fine,” Yuri said, kneeling down to take off her heeled shoes and switch them for a pair of satin flats embroidered with flowers. Hapi actually rather liked them.

After pausing quickly to check their eyeliner in the mirror, Yuri nodded in approval at their own reflection then turned back to Hapi. “My lady,” they said, holding out their arm for her to take. 

She rolled her eyes and took it, allowing them to lead her out of their inn room in Enbarr to the carriage waiting outside. Hapi felt a little better when they were within its privacy. 

As her nervousness calmed, she turned her attention to Yuri and let her gaze wander across them, taking in every detail of them as they lounged back against the side of the carriage across from her and stared idly out of the window at the passing city, likely knowing that she was checking them out but pretending to be unaware of it in that weird way of theirs that was somehow both humble and vain at the same time.

They did look beautiful. Yuri always did, but especially tonight. It wasn’t that they were dressed to the nines in that tailored suit or that they’d gotten their hair cut recently so that it hung perfectly around their face in meticulously-designed disarray. It was that for once Yuri was not wearing their good looks like armor. They had fancied up not to intimidate, seduce or impress anyone. They just did it for her, even though she never asked or required it of them. 

Hapi loved Yuri just as much when they were covered in dust and cobwebs as they cleaned out old rooms in Abyss. She loved Yuri when they stumbled blearily out of bed in the mornings, hair disheveled, face flushed and shiny without makeup, wearing nothing but that pajama shirt with embroidered sheep on it that they wouldn’t be caught dead in but also refused to get rid of no matter how frayed and faded it got because their mother had sewed it for them for their birthday years ago.

Hapi had yet to meet Yuri’s mom but she hoped she could someday because she really wanted some pajamas embroidered with sheep for herself.

“Oh did I mention?” Yuri said off-handedly. “Dorothea’s the lead of this opera.”

“What? Why didn’t you lead with that when you pitched this whole idea? If Doti’s the one singing, it’ll be worth all this ridiculous dolling up!”

Yuri smiled slyly. “I wanted to see if you loved me enough to go to the opera with me without knowing you’d get to hear Dorothea sing.”

Hapi huffed in exasperation. “Don’t flatter yourself. I agreed to come along because you said they’ve got good booze at these high society shindigs.”

“Absolutely. We’re going to get sloshed at the afterparty. But we will be respectable in the opera hall. Got it? Respectable!”

“Respectable,” Hapi repeated. “Yep.”

They continued their banter throughout the carriage ride until Hapi began to feel at ease in her own skin again. Even after a pardon from the church and a welcome into the Black Eagle house, Hapi still hadn’t gotten used to the idea of not being reviled by most everyone around her. Whenever she left the shelter of Abyss or the relative safety of Garreg Mach with Yuri, she could not help but feel trepidation.

But tonight was a night to relax and enjoy herself. Yuri was being so sweet; it was the least she could do in return.

All too soon they reached the opera house and Yuri was gallantly helping her out of the carriage and leading her through the crowd towards the doors. One hand tucked in the crook of Yuri’s arm and the other one clutching a fistfull of her skirts to hold them up the inch so she wouldn’t tread on them, Hapi walked in nervously. She stopped when they entered and stared up open-mouthed at the high-vaulted ceilings painted with elaborate murals and flourished everywhere with gilded accents.

“Not too shabby, eh?” Yuri chuckled.

“Holy fuck,” Hapi whispered under her breath.

Still staring up at the ceiling, Hapi allowed Yuri to tug her along towards the stairs. She tripped over the first step, too distracted by the opulence around her, but she caught herself just in time and cursed again quietly.

Two flights of stairs and a winding corridor took them to their seats and Hapi was immensely relieved to find it was a private box where they were mostly sheltered from view by being higher up than the main theater seats. The waist-high railing also meant she didn’t have to sit all stiff and prim and proper all night and could probably cross her legs and lean back in the plush velvet-backed chair without anyone seeing.

“Do I want to know how much this cost?” she asked Yuri.

“A small fortune,” they answered.

“What? Are you serious? Why would you spend-”

“Oh I didn’t say it was my fortune that bought it,” they replied.

“Whose was it then?”

Yuri smiled enigmatically. “That’s confidential.”

“‘Confidential’ my ass,” Hapi said. She raised her eyebrows. “Theft or bribe?”

“ _ Bribe _ is a strong word. My business is often too delicate for strong words. I’d say this is more of a gesture of generosity to demonstrate the deep pockets of a new acquaintance.”

She opened her mouth to ask more questions but suddenly the orchestra started playing and the hum and chatter of voices silenced.

“Sshh, it’s starting,” Yuri whispered.

“I’ll get the truth out of you later, Yuri Leclerc.”

“You can at least try.”

A man in a gaudy suit and cape stepped out onto the stage and swept a flourishing bow. He gave some kind of speech about the upcoming opera that Hapi didn’t pay much attention to because as soon as the lanterns lining the walls of the hall extinguished, a grand chandelier lit up above the stage with a hundred glowing orbs of magical light, as beautiful as a constellation of stars.

With a gasp, she reached over and poked Yuri’s arm excitedly. They glanced at her with a small smile, sincere and delighted, and at the sight of the chandelier lights glittering in their lavender eyes Hapi momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“Look! Dorothea’s coming out for her intro song. It-” Yuri paused mid-sentence.

Hapi looked down and saw a woman she didn’t recognize step out onto the stage as the music started. Her bold voice rang out across the opera hall and Hapi supposed it was technically good – she wasn’t sure; she loved singing but didn’t know anything about what made music  _ good _ or not – but it wasn’t anything like Doti’s enchanting tone.

“Who’s that?” she whispered at Yuri.

“Hang on a second,” they said and got up, slipping out into the hallway.

Hapi fidgeted anxiously in her seat at being left alone and was relieved when Yuri snuck back in and sat down. “Dorothea got called away last minute on some business apparently. Probaby Hubert’s doing. I know she’s working for him, that crafty bastard. That woman down there is apparently her understudy’s understudy because the understudy is out with a bad cold.”

“The whose what now?”

“Her backup’s backup. Basically this is the operatic equivalent of me having to hand off leadership of Abyss to Balthus.”

“Gods, we’re fucked.”

Yuri pulled a flask from the inside pocket of their jacket and handed it to her discreetly. “Drink up.”

“Cheers,” she murmured and took a sip of the moonshine Constance had started brewing lately on a whim, claiming it was  _ ‘for science.’ _

It wasn’t that the performance was bad. In fact, Hapi greatly enjoyed parts of it. She did love music dearly and if nothing else the theater itself was so magnificent it was captivating to look at. The problem, she determined a little after intermission and well into Yuri’s flask of moonshine, was that it was so  _ long _ .

She yawned and Yuri nudged her. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I am having a good time, I promise.”

“Yeah it’s not quite the dazzling evening I had planned either,” Yuri admitted. A thoughtful look passed across their expression and they rested their chin on their fist for a moment. They came to some sort of conclusion because they perked up and glanced over at her with a mischievous smile. “I just need to make it a little more exciting.”

“Oh no, I know that look,” Hapi said. “I’m not going to commit crimes with you, Yuri-bird. Another time, sure. But I can’t run in this dress so if any action happens, I’m-”

Yuri looked quickly back and forth across the room to make sure no one was watching then they ducked down below the railing and dropped to their knees.

“What are you doing?” Hapi hissed, nudging them with her foot. “Get off the floor!”

They grinned wickedly at her and put a finger to their lips. “Don’t make a sound,” they whispered.

“What-” Hapi froze in alarm as Yuri raised up the edge of her long skirt and ducked underneath it. “Yuri!” she hissed and was met only with a quiet shushing again.

She looked around the room in panic but everyone was too busy watching the performance to care about the two strangers in the shadowy opera box on the side of the hall and the ledge did block whatever sinful thing Yuri was about to do to her from sight.

Hapi’s breath caught as she felt Yuri take off one of her slippers and run their fingers over her foot, pressing their lips against her ankle. Her breath quickened as they kissed their way up her leg. As they parted her legs so they could nuzzle her thighs, Hapi’s heartbeat spiked and she grabbed a handful of Yuri’s hair through the satin of her skirt and tugged on it. She heard a faint chuckle and then teeth sank into her thigh, hard enough to cause a stab of pain that shot electric and thrilling through her whole body.

Thank the goddess it was dark in here because Hapi was certain she was blushing cherry-red as Yuri’s lips and tongue continued to explore her thighs. Meanwhile, their hands stroked and massaged her legs, relaxing her body. As soon as she leaned back in her seat and spread her legs a bit more, Yuri seized the chance and dived in between them, fingers yanking her lace underwear down and mouth going straight for her clitoris.

Hapi clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a quiet gasp as her head swam with pleasure. Yuri was eager and relentless, their tongue swirling and flicking across her clit and their lips closing around it every so often to suck and kiss. Hapi’s whole body felt on fire and she was almost embarrassed by how aroused she felt. When Yuri slipped a finger inside her, she was so wet they easily added a second finger and crooked them inward to stroke at the spot that made her squirm in her seat and tremble.

Torture. That was what this was. She knew Yuri liked a little mischief but she had no idea they could torment her like this.

She tried to concentrate her attention on the opera but the swells of music faded into a background haze, drowned out by her pulse pounding in her ears. It became impossible to focus on anything other than the sensations spiraling through her body. 

Yuri slowed down to coy flicks of their tongue across her clit and gentle thrusts of their fingers and Hapi wanted to whimper with longing. She kicked at them lightly and they grabbed her ankles, pinning them back against the legs of the chair as they continued to tease her.

Hapi clenched her jaw to keep from moaning. She was grateful for years of practice keeping a straight face and hiding her emotions because if she didn’t have that kind of control she would surely be completely unraveled, a gasping, whining mess, hardly able to stay silent. As it was, it was hard enough to play it cool.

Then Yuri – damn them.  _ damn  _ them! – suddenly abandoned their playful teasing and buried their face deeper, fucking her passionately with both their fingers and their tongue. Mouth open in silent pants, Hapi’s eyelids fluttered halfway closed and everything around her went hazy. The lights of the opera chandelier glittered amid that haze, weaving a heady spell over her more dizzying than any hex and more intoxicating than any liquor.

She was not a spiritual person by any means. Nonetheless that orgasm was the closest to religious euphoria Hapi had ever felt.

Kissing and sucking greedily, Yuri drew it out for so long Hapi was sure she was going to pass out. Her body stiffened until her legs cramped and she felt a wave of hot, heady relief rush through her. Finally Yuri slowed down, swirling their tongue lovingly around her clit for a moment more before releasing her ankles and moving their head away. They tugged her underwear back up and trailed a few gentle kisses across her thighs before ducking out from under her skirt. 

Kneeling down beneath the shelter of the railing, Yuri smirked up at her and with an insufferable amount of seductiveness licked their fingers clean. Hapi just blinked dazedly and wondered if the proper response was to kick Yuri and chide them or drop down to her knees too and propose marriage to them right then and there.

“I guess opera dates aren’t so bad,” she said with a shrug.

Yuri’s smirk broke into a genuine grin of satisfaction and they whispered, “Is the coast clear?”

Hapi scanned the room and nodded. Moving back into their seat, Yuri sat up straight, crossed their legs gracefully, took a handkerchief from their pocket and dabbed at their lips as if they had just taken a polite bite of an hors d'oeuvre and not wildly and shamelessly fucked a woman in someone else’s expensive opera box.

How the last half hour of the opera passed, Hapi had no idea. Her mind was on cloud nine and all she could do was hold onto Yuri’s hand and wonder how the hell she had gotten this lucky. She was not generally a very lucky person. But to be loved like this, by someone she loved more than life itself… that was the luckiest a person could get.

The second the opera was over, Hapi jumped to her feet and yanked Yuri up after her. “Time to go,” she said, dragging them to the curtained door to the hallway. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she all but ran into two huge men towering outside.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Yuri said, stepping forward to stand carefully between Hapi and the strangers. “Enjoy the opera?”

“Sir Alister would like a word with you, Mr. Leclerc,” one of men said.

“Might I suggest a letter? Or a calling card? I hear the pegasus post in Enbarr is extremely swift,” Yuri said.

“Now,” the other man growled, grabbing Yuri’s arm.

“Oof,” Hapi said. “Big mistake.”

Lightning sparks shot out of Yuri’s hands, shocking the man into letting go of them. He grunted in pain and the other stepped forward but Hapi raised her hand, a pulsing orb of miasma glowing with unnatural violet light clenched in her fist.

“I’d just send the letter if I were you,” she said.

“Better yet, tell Sir Alister something from me, yeah?” Yuri spoke up. “Tell him that he should look into procuring an opera box more towards the middle of the theater. The acoustics on this side were a little wanting. After his dabble with fraud lately he should be able to afford it.”

The two men seethed with anger but since the other opera boxes were beginning to empty and people were approaching to pass by, they had to back down. 

Hapi withdrew her magic but Yuri kept a few sparks rippling across their fingers threateningly.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” they said stiffly, shouldering past them.

“See ya, guys,” Hapi said, hurrying after Yuri. 

As they melted into the crowd in the foyer of the opera hall, Hapi poked Yuri’s arm and leaned in to whisper, “Blackmail? That’s what got us this?”

“Blackmail is a strong word,” they said, a smile tugging at one corner of their mouth. “My business is far too delicate for strong words like-”

“Fucking hell,” Hapi swore, a little louder than she intended and a woman next to her shot her an affronted look.

“So there was supposed to be a party at Dorothea’s place after the performance, but with her away, I’m not sure where to go from here. Maybe a bite to eat?” Yuri asked as they left the guilt-inducing grandeur of the opera hall and stepped out into the fresh night air.

For one moment, Hapi truly was tempted by the idea of food. Then she reprimanded herself for almost letting her resolve waver.

“Later,” she said, grabbing Yuri’s hand and pulling them towards their waiting carriage. “I have plans first.”

“Oh do you now?”

The second they were in the carriage, Hapi yanked down the curtains across the windows and shoved Yuri down on the seat. Straddling them, she kissed them desperately.

Yuri laughed as they broke apart for a second to catch their breath. “You don’t have to pay me back, Hapi. I’m sure you’re hungry. We can just go get some dinner if you want.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she replied.

Yuri tangled their hands in her hair and kissed her deeply. 

“I love you, Yuri-bird,” she whispered against their lips. “Everything’s an adventure with you.”

“Gotta keep things interesting. I can’t have you getting bored of me,” they said.

“I will never get bored of you, not for the rest of my life.”


End file.
